Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 048
いの | romaji = Teoi no Hayabusa | japanese translated = The Wounded Falcon | japanese air date = March 22, 2015 | english air date = | japanese opening = Burn! | english opening = | japanese ending = Future fighter! | screenwriter = Tamura Ryou | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = Lee Sung-jin }} "The Wounded Falcon" is the forty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on March 22, 2015. Featured Duels Sora Shiun'in vs. Hikage At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Wonder Quartet" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Sora's turn Sora Normal Summons . An unknown amount of time is skipped. Hikage's turn Hikage activates "Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Duplication", which allows him to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Ninja" monster from his hand.The written Japanese anime lore of "Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Duplication" says that it targets 1 "Ninja" monster and Special Summons a monster with the same name from the hand. He Special Summons using this effect. Hikage then Tributes "Shingetsu" to Tribute Summon . An unknown amount of time is skipped. Sora's turn Sora fuses "Edge Imp Saw" and "Fluffal Leo" to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Frightfur Leo", which lets him destroy an opponent's monster and inflict damage to his opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. "Nichirin" is destroyed via this effect and Hikage receives 2300 of effect damage (Hikage: 2300 → 0 LP). Tsukikage, Selena and Shay vs. Obelisk Force: Red, Green and Yellow At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Wonder Quartet" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. The members of Obelisk Force are not named, but are differentiated from one another here by the color of the gemstone on their masks. Turn 1: Tsukikage Tsukikage Normal Summons . He Sets 3 cards. Turn 2: Red Red Normal Summons . As his opponent controls a monster, he activates the effect of "Hound Dog", inflicting 600 damage to the opponent. Tsukikage in return activates the face-down card "Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Extinguishing", allowing him to negate any effect damage lower than or equal to 800, since he controls a "Ninja" monsters. Red then continues to activate "Polymerization", fusing the "Hound Dog" on his field with two more copied from his hand to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. Tsukikage activates the face-down card "Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Gathering Shadows", since he controls a "Ninja" monsters, it allows him to end the Battle Phase of his opponent, by paying half of his Life Points (Tsukikage: 4000 → 2000 LP). Red Sets 2 cards. An unknown amount of time is skipped. Turn 3: Green Green Fusion Summons in Attack Position. Tsukikage activates the effect of "Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Gathering Shadows", ending the Battle Phase of his opponent, by paying half of his Life Points (Tsukikage: 2000 → 1000 LP). An unknown amount of time is skipped. Turn 4: Yellow Yellow Fusion Summons in Attack Position. Tsukikage activates the effect of "Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Gathering Shadows", ending the Battle Phase of his opponent, by paying half of his Life Points (Tsukikage: 1000 → 500 LP). Yellow Sets 3 cards. Turn 5: Selena Selena draws and subsequently activates "Polymerization" fusing "Moonlight Blue Cat" and "Moonlight Purple Butterfly" from her hand to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. She then activates "Moonlight Perfume", allowing her to target and Special Summon 1 "Moonlight" monster for her Graveyard. She targets and Special Summons it. Since "Blue Cat" was Special Summoned, its effect activates allowing her to target 1 "Moonlight" monster she controls and double its ATK until the end of this turn. Selena targets "Cat Dancer" for this effect ("Cat Dancer": 2400 → 4800/2000). She then activates the effect of "Cat Dancer", letting her Tribute a "Moonlight" monster to allow it to attack each monster her opponent controls twice each this turn, but the attacked monsters cannot be destroyed by battle during the first attack on each of them. She Tributes "Blue Cat". She then declares the attack of "Cat Dancer" on Red's "Triple Bite Hound Dog". Red activates his face-down card "Fusion Dispersal", since his opponents Fusion Monster declared an attack, he can return that attacking monster to the Extra Deck and end the Battle Phase, and then Special Summon all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon from the Graveyard to his opponent's side of the field. Then inflict damage to his opponent equal to the ATK of the Fusion Material with the highest ATK. Via this effect, "Cat Dancer" is returned to the Extra Deck and, and are Special Summoned on Selena's field. And since "Blue Cat" has the highest attack of the two, its ATK of 1600 is inflicted as effect damage to her (Tsukikage: 4000 → 2400 LP). At this moment, Michio and Teppei interfered with the duel by joining it, thus they receives a penalty of 2000 LP (Michio: 4000 → 2000 LP; Teppei: 4000 → 2000 LP). Turn 6: Michio Turn 7: Teppei Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes